Minuette/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png|Minuette, beside Twinkleshine. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png|Wanna come with us? Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png|Why so serious, Twilight? Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|So, will you come with us, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Twilight's totally convincing smile. Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png‎|Minuette is ready to party. Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|Their facial expression seem the same. Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|A bit of her face can be seen at the left. Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Minuette dancing. Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Minuette standing beside Twinkleshine. The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Here come the Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|They just zoomed by. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|SOLAR FLARE!!! Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Ponies are in Rarity's imagination. Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|"...my prince charming..." Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Minuette and friends chasing Twilight and Spike. Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png|Pinkie seems surprised. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|Cupcakes for everyone!!! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|The ponies seem quite happy. Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts is so cute right here. Griffon the Brush Off Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|Frustrated look at the griffon yonder. Pinkie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Boast Busters Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Minuette with Sweetie Drops The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Are you ponies expecting something? Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Hehe, a pony sleeping on the grass. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Minuette, in the background. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|That cloud of smoke seems ominous. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Minuette, beside Cherry Berry. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Minuette Working hard. Winter Wrap Up Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|The top of Minuette's head is seen. Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Camera pans down to show her. Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png|Minuette and Berryshine singing together. Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|Those are some big ice chunks. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Two Minuettes on the lake. Pinkie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|Working with the other ice scorers in parallel/perpendicular lines to maximize efficiency. Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Standing between Sea Swirl and Caramel. Call of the Cutie Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Talking to Cloud Kicker in the background at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera at Sugarcube Corner. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Tug of war S1E13.png|Somepony is about to get PWNED. Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Minuette is in the foreground Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Just look at those scooter skills. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png|Fashion show. Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Grimacing in disgust. Displeased audience S1E20.png|They do not seem to like the show. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png|Everypony is leaving. Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|Pinkie Pie acting casual. Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|Minuette in Pinkie's imagination. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Minuette id S2E3.png|Minuette staring at the sky Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Minuette trying to get Smarty Pants. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Minuette after fighting Golden Harvest. Luna Eclipsed Minuette in doctor costume S02E04.png|Minuette's surgeon costume. Crowd watching S2E04.png|The surgeon is enjoying the speech. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|The surgeon bows down to Luna Luna talking S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Minuette as a spectator. The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Everypony is surprised. The Mysterious Mare Do Well DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Minuette watching Cherry Berry thank Mare Do Well. Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings cheering on the Mare Do Well. Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Watch where you're going! Minuette no horn S02E10.png|Minuette's derped. Hearth's Warming Eve Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|Minuette in the play. Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Hard to see but left of Lyra The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png|Seeing the brothers off with Twinkleshine. Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|With Lightning Bolt. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With Lightning Bolt again, this time on the bridge in the center. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie Pie makes Minuette smile. Background ponies smiling S2E18.png|Minuette singing happily. Putting Your Hoof Down Pony about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png|Minuette casually walking in the background. The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png|Minuette walking... Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Minuette in middle. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Minuette in corner S02E19.png|Minuette looking. Iron Will pointing to crowd S2E19.png|Minuette watch in crowd. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Twinkleshine and Minuette S2E20.png|Walking together with Twinkleshine. Everypony else S02E20.png|Ponies watching Pinkie go by and confused A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|"Me too!" Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|She's the hornblower closest to the right. Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|From a different angle. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|"You're not going anywhere!" Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine's eyes. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine are attracted to the bouquet of flowers. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|"I WANT IT!" Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Two Minuettes in the back, one on each side. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png|Minuette wants the bouquet of flowers. Season three One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Twinkleshine. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Magic Duel Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Minuette gazing at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Minuette S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Other Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Mystery pack 4 Minuette.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg MLPposters.jpg Mystery pack 6 Minuette.jpg Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|At the background with Merry May and Golden Harvest RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|Again My Little Pony (mobile game) Constellation selection screen.png Gameloft Minuette character page.png|Minuette's character page. "She has a lot of hobbies and likes to sing". Category:Character gallery pages